


Kneazlin' Together

by meditationsinemergencies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/pseuds/meditationsinemergencies
Summary: Blaise and Luna find themselves in the Forbidden Forest in the January winter.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Kneazlin' Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Draco's Den Roll-A-Drabble June challenge. I received Blaise Zabini/Luna Lovegood/Huddling for warmth.
> 
> This fic has not been beta'd.

Blaise Zabini  _ liked _ Luna Lovegood. This bothered him, he barely knew her for fuck's sake, so how could he like her? He only ever really saw her hanging around Potter and Potter's crew. But when he did see her all he saw was her long, beautiful blonde hair, reminding him of a mermaid, that wrapped around him their first day back at Hogwarts after the war. Luna had welcomed each and every Slytherin back with open arms, literally. And when she hugged him, he was engulfed in her hair which smelt of citrus and bergamot. 

He tried not to think about Luna and he was mostly successful; he chalked it all up to a silly crush, as he just wanted to keep his head low, get through the year, and then get the fuck out of Europe and away from his tainted name. 

He never expected that he and Luna would find themselves lost in the Forbidden Forest together, sitting beside a large fallen log, his arms wrapped around her, using their bodies for warmth in the January winter. 

Blaise wasn't particularly social before the war, and he was even less now. In the evenings, he liked to go for walks around the grounds. Occasionally, he'd slip into the Forbidden Forest; he felt fairly comfortable on there by now, he'd been doing it for years now. 

As he walked, he spotted a glimmer of something and a swoop of blonde hair. His curiosity peaked, and he walked towards whatever it was.

Crouched on the ground was Luna. She seemed to be trying to coax a small kneazle into her hands, but it kept running from her. 

The baby kneazle scurried away as Blaise approached, and Luna looked at him with desperation as she turned to follow the creature. Blaise wasn't sure what else to do but follow her as she ran deeper into the forest. 

Finally, she stopped and sank against a large tree that had fallen. She smiled at him and opened her hands just so—inside her palms was a tiny orange ball of fur. Blaise cracked a small smile and began to look around them, unsure of where exactly they were in the forest. 

"We need to get going. It's late. I'm not sure where we are and—"

Luna cut him off. "Oh, I do. But I need to sit for a bit. Chasing her was tiresome. Sit." She patted the ground next to her. 

He wanted to turn and leave immediately, but he couldn't leave her there. He sat next to her, the ground cold, and noted that she was shivering. "Would you like my cloak?" 

She shook her head. "Oh. No. Then you'd, too, be cold. Just wrap your arm around me. I'll warm up quickly, then we can head back."

He hesitated and then placed his right arm around her. She leaned into him for warmth. He could hear the soft purring of the baby kneazle in her hands. She peaked her palms open, again, showing Blaise. 

"She's sweet. Isn't she? She has been out here a lot. All alone. Cold. Scared. I'm so glad I finally caught her. She'll be much happier." Luna closed her palms. 

"Blaise." She began again. "Do you mind keeping her in your inner cloak pocket? It's not good to cast warming charms on such a young creature, and I think your body heat will keep her cosy."

Blaise just nodded, opening his cloak. He shivered at Luna's hand grazing against him as she slipped the creature into his pocket. Without thinking he began to rub her arm. She looked at him and smiled at his touch. Her hand was still against his chest and she could feel the soft vibrations from the purring. Leaning in just so, Luna kissed him; their lips warm against the cold. It was a chaste kiss—tender and uncertain, but it made Blaise feel better than he had in his whole life: Luna's lips pressed against his, a creature nestling in his pocket, the beautiful winter air biting his cheeks. He felt alive and whole and well.


End file.
